My second option
by XxBethanyxX
Summary: <html><head></head>Hikaru feels hurt after confessing his feelings for Haruhi and being rejected. He beggins to think about all the times Kaoru has been there for him to help him and he has never done a thing in return. Hikaru is determined to find a way to "Pay Him Back."</html>
1. Chapter 1

I guess she was too stupid to comprehend. Or maybe I didn't make it clear enough to her. It seemed blunt enough to me.

"Haruhi… I love you."

Yeah, that's about as simple as it gets. She's an _honor student_ for crying out loud! Shouldn't she be able to understand? But then again she is a woman. If you're a dude reading this, you understand. It's hard enough to get the courage to declare your undying love to them… but to make them truly understand how much would take a freaking miracle.

So she stood there and stared at me as if I had three heads. Come on Haruhi! Say something! Anything! Even a rejection would be better than this! You seriously can't just leave me hanging like this…

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru… but…"

"You don't feel the same. Yeah, I get it Haruhi; I understand. Sorry if I'm not as _perfect _for you as that _damned_ Tamaki! But whatever… have a nice fucking life."

"What the hell is the matter with you Hikaru." She yelled at me. But I didn't even flinch as I walked away.

She really knew how to tear me up inside. You know what, it doesn't matter. Screw her, she had Tamaki, and pretty much anyone else who know she was a girl. She didn't need me. She didn't _want_ me.

Since I had stayed after school to talk with Haruhi, I sent Kaoru home in the limo. Which probably wasn't the best idea considering I'd lost my phone just a couple hours ago…

_Damn._ Kaoru is probably worried sick.

School ended… I checked my watch… three and a half hours ago. Our parents were out of town for work, so obviously they wouldn't care. But then again did they even care when they were home? Probably not.

Kaoru is the only one who ever really cared. He was always there for me. But somehow… I've always wanted more from him. Almost as if I expect it of him. Of course I gave nothing in return… but still.

One point I struck with myself the other day was, what exactly did I want from Kaoru?

His kindness? No, this act had been displayed in Kaoru's everyday actions. So that can't be it.

His love? I might as well own his heart. He has devoted a great majority of his love towards me already. However, I can't seem to get enough… but that;s not it.

What about his body? I thought to myself as I entered our shared bedroom soaked with the fresh Mid-April rain.

Kaoru head spun around to look me over.

"Hikaru! What happened? Why didn't you call? You know I would have come to pick you up if you needed a ride! What is the matter with you? Did you honestly walk all the way here through the _rain_?"

I smiled slightly. See what I mean? He _always_ cares; hopefully it will be this way _forever_. Just the two of us against the world with no one there to distract us from each other. He would be my top priority, and I would be his. Just like in middle school.

"Kaoru. Calm down, I'm fine."

"Hikaru, you're _soaked_!"

"A little water never hurt anyone."

"But Hikaru… I… you might catch a cold…"

I smiled at him and he tossed me a towel to dry off with. He then proceeded to ask me questions about how it went with Haruhi. But I didn't feel like answering any, of course I'd tell him. He's my twin brother. There isn't a thing in the world I kept from him… I think…

"Who gives a damn about Haruhi… How was your day Kaoru?

He gave me a puzzled look, but didn't question. He told me about science and how some kid flicked the frog he was supposed to dissect at Mr. Walden the lab instructor. He told me about gym and how he couldn't climb that damn rope high enough to ring the bell. He told me everything. I love to listen to Kaoru talk about his day, even if it was boring and uneventful. I love how he will just go on and on to every last detail. I loved it because I cared. If Kaoru had a bad day so did I. That was just how things went with us.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru didn't bother asking about Haruhi the rest of the night. I was kind of thankful for it. I didn't know what else could have been said.

I know I could have been nicer to her… but… I don't know. I'm really confused.

Kaoru curled up in our shared bed right next to me. He was so much more elegant, graceful, and beautiful than me… it was hard to believe we were twins. (For me at least. Anyone else thought we were identical in every way shape and form.)

"Hikaru…"

He hugged me around the waist and pulled me down from my sitting position to where we were at eye level with each other. Staring into Kaoru's eyes that night I began to feel more strongly towards him. More passionate. More caring. More like him.

My twin smiled lightly at me.

"Hikaru, you're blushing." He said.

I couldn't help it. He was so close to me. I could just lean forward at any moment and kiss hi-….. What am I thinking? He's my brother. My _twin brother_. There is no way I'll be able to pull that off. Kaoru would surely hate me, and that is the _last_ thing I need right now. On the other hand he might feel the same.

All the careful touches. The longing stares. The fact that he is constantly worried about me. Maybe they meant something more.

So without thinking I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

His eyes went wide and he gasped. I pulled back to see his reaction. He didn't look angry or upset. He was just sort of shocked. Then he did the unthinkable and _kissed me back_.

"Kaoru," I said when we parted. "You never cease to amaze me."

And that is how it all started…

~O.K. I've noticed people put disclaimers on their stories… I ALWAYS FORGET! T~T Sorry! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did… hehe… trust me… you would know ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi-Hikaru… ah!" He moaned as I nervously lifted his shirt over his head. I tossed it to the side and turned my attention back to Kaoru. He was trembling underneath me and blushing more than I thought he could manage. He sure was cute… and I couldn't help but to take him _then and there_.

So in our shared bedroom while our parents were gone (all the maids were there sadly) we made love. It was pretty lengthy, I'll go into details later. I promise.

I was far beyond anything I had _ever_ felt. It was amazing. Not just because it was sex. But because it was sex with _Kaoru._ Yeah that's what made it special.

But I can't help but think. This was after Haruhi rejected me… after I had been hurt and abandoned with no one to lean on. Kaoru was the only one. What is he? Some type of rebound used only whenever I get hurt? Well, I wouldn't know because this is the first time we've been _together_.

Anyways, what I was thinking was… what if I didn't really love Kaoru? What if all this was a way of getting out all this stress and pain? Kaoru sure as hell loves me… but do I feel the same?


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know what brought all this on… or why it even happened. Hikaru seemed to love Haruhi with all his heart… I guess not as much as I thought he did. I'm sure he's told you by now, he and I had sex last night… Gosh I still blush even thinking about it! It was great. HE was great. I don't even know where he came up with half the stuff he did to me but….. Well… I'll go on later.

Anyways! So the next morning when I woke up Hikaru was by my side sleeping soundly, sprawled all over the bed leaving me with limited room and no blanket just like any other morning. I guess things never change. I l chuckled. I've never really minded but really, after what had happened I expected things to be a little more different. Nope. Same old Hikaru.

_But I like it this way._

You probably think we're sick and mentally disturbed or something. (Or maybe not since you've came this far.) Nah, not _really_. You want mentally disturbed? Wait until you meet Renge…

Anyways. Please try to understand, I love Hikaru and he… well hopefully he feels the same…

I sat up and flinched a little. Last night had been breath taking but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch in the beginning. (_And the morning after_)

"Why do you have to be so rough…?" I muttered standing up and wincing.

I went to the bathroom and showered away any proof of what had taken place last night. By the time I had gotten out Hikaru was dressed and ready for school.

"Good morning Hikaru."

"Good morning Kaoru. Sleep well?"

"Yeah is the limo out front yet?"

"As far as I know it is."

"Let's go." I smiled at him and he did the same.

He took my hand and led me down the stairs. He even opened the car door for me.

We didn't talk the whole way to school or even in our shared classes (besides every now and then when we needed erasers, pencils, etc. to borrow). He looked deep in thought and sort of confused. What was wrong with him?

Hikaru and Haruhi didn't talk either but I saw him staring during the host club. (Which got under my skin.)

I don't know what's up with him but he'd better get ahold of himself. I've loved Hikaru as more than a brother my entire life without a single doubt. I'm very patient and have waited a whole fifteen years but now that I know he may feel the same… I can't let him go. Possessive? No, if you were in my situation you would understand. Or at least I think you would. Who knows. Maybe I'm just different…


End file.
